What The Hell
by Jaded Cheshire
Summary: Young Justice goes to High School...only to find that the Teen Titans are there as well! Arrowpulse, TimxSecret, SuperboyxWondergirl, SloboxEmpress, Flinx, RobinxBatgirl, RobinxStarfire, AquaRae, BBTerra, BBRae, Cybee, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON ! *SQUEAL OF DELIGHT* SO, THE COMIC-BOOK YOUNG JUSTICE IS SENT TO HIGH SCHOOL, BUT THEY SOON FIND OUT THAT SOME OF THEIR FAMILY AND FRIENDS ARE ALSO THERE...THE TEEN TITANS! **

**CHARACTER LIST:**

**TIM DRAKE-ROBIN**

**CONNER KENT- SUPERBOY**

**BART ALLEN- IMPULSE**

**GRETA HAYES- SECRET**

**CASDIE SANDSMARK-WONDER GIRL**

**CISSIE KING-JONES-ARROWETTE**

**LOGAN-SLO-BO/LIL LOBO**

**ANITA FITE-EMPRESS**

**ALL OF THE TEEN TITANS ARE IN THIS FIC! R&R!**

**~Jaded Cheshire**


	2. Here's To Never Growing Up: Part 1

Donna Troy took a close look at herself in the mirror. Her medium-length raven hair was swept back into a ponytail, showing off her new gold star earrings. They dangled freely as she finished applying her pale pink lipstick. That was when her annoying little sister walked in.

"Donna?" Cassie whined impatiently, her two blond pigtails bouncing around as she tapped her sneakered foot. Her jean jacket was starting to fit, and her fitted black tee with a golden star on it matched her faded blue denim jeans perfectly. Donna groaned and slowly turned to face her sister.

"Yes, Cassie?" Donna crossed her arms in annoyance as her sister's frown started to twist into a childish grin. Donna imdeittly regretted answering her sister's plea.

"Can I borrow the car?" Now Donna smirked. She gladly welcomed any chance to destroy her sister's hopes and dreams. It may sound harsh, but Donna was just preparing her for the years ahead.

"Well..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as Cassie's eyes lit up in the possible chance she would get to drive. After a few minutes, Donna screamed "NO!" and slammed the door in her sister's face.

*Meanwhile, at Wally's house...*

Wally West slicked back his fiery red hair and made two guns with his fingers as winked at his reflection. "Who's dat sexy boy?" He smirked and looked at the picture clipped to his mirror. A pale rosy-cheeked brunette was rolling her eyes at the freckled red-head in the photo.

His playful expression faded as he remembered how upset she was with him. The picture had been taken by his cousin Bart last summer. "Oh, Jennifer...if only you knew..." He sighed as a head of messy brown hair made itself known by slapping Wally mutiple times.

"BART?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled as his cousin jumped on his back, whining that it was time for school. Wally had never seen Bart so excited for school in his life and walked out of the bathroom dumbfounded.

*At Greta's house...*

The pale blond was applying mascara to her electric blue eyes, thinking nervously about what her bother had told her about Mr. Mod. He said he gave them tests every day! Greta gulped nervously and changed her thoughts to Tim Drake.

"He is so cute." She sighed wistfully, not hearing her older brother banging on the bathroom door rather loudly. He yelled at her rhat it was time to go and snapped out of her beautiful daydream angrily.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She yelled back as she opened the door and stormed outside, her brother trailing after her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

*At Wayne Manor...*

Tim Drake was totally torn. High School shouldn't be this hard, but their were two beautiful blonds in his life that he loved. Shy, pale, Greta and hot, popular Stephanie.

Dick Grayson was tapping his foot impatiently as Tim stepped out in Dick's glasses. Dick snatched them and huffed as he pushed his step-brother into the red convertible.

"Dude. You took forever in there!" Dick complained. Tim only nodded and stared out into the trees as his step-brother ranted about how late they were going to be.

*And finally...*

Conner Kent and Cissie King-Jones were carpooling today. Clark had offered Cissie a ride, due to the fact her mother was at work. Cissie agreed and the two head into the car.

"So, you're going to JCH?" Cissie asked nervously. The dark-haired teen only glared at her in response and crossed Jim's arms bitterly.

She sighed. This was going to be a loooooooong day...

THAT'S CHAPTER ONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO FAR.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE FIVE TEENS ARE SHOCKED TO FIND THEY ARE GOING TO THE SAME HIGH SCHOOL AS THEIR ROLE MODELS.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Come Out And Play

"'Ello, my duckies, and welcome to first period English with Mr. Mod!" Mr. "Mad" Mod started cackling evilly, his british accent confusing Bart. He whispered in a pretty blonde's ear confusedly.

"Why does he teach English if he's British?" The pretty blonde giggled and ruffled Bart's hair affectionately. "Hush now, duckies! Can someone tell me who wrote the famous horror story 'The Raven?'"

A black-haired goth and a green-haired midget's hands shot into the air along with Bart's. Mr. Mod rubbed his chin thoughtfully, thinking to pick the freshman or the horrible student. He didn't even consider the goth because she was best student.

"How 'bout you, Mr. Logan?" Mr. Mod pointed to the midget. "Eggbird Smelly Toe!" He answered, earning a slap from the goth. "OW!' He yelped as she smirked. "You deserved it." The Midget glared at her evilly before Bart recognized him. "YOU'RE GAR LOGAN!" He shouted with glee.

"The one and only." He smirked as Bart held out his arm. "Can I have your autograph?" He grinned excitedly when Gar nodded yes. The Goth and The Pretty Blonde both shook their heads and whispered "Oh boy."

_Flashback_

_Jennifer Incanti stood on the podium with her first place trophy in hand and a wide grin on her face. She had just won the gymnastics championships, but someting was missing...she searched the crowd, maybe it was one of her friends...Wally! Her grin widened thinking he was going to surprise her. _

_Jennifer, known as Jenni by her friends, was NOT one to expect a treat. But she had just won championships and her sweet red haired boyfriend loved taking her out. After the clapping stopped, she stepped off the podium with the other 2 girls and ventured out into the cloud._

_Since she knew he had left early, she went into the lobby to sesrchh. Npe...no Wally...c'mon...AHA! The Janitor's Closet! Jenni smirked and sashyed over to the wooden door. She dragged Wally up there sometimes for a little make-out session while Mr. Mod droned on._

_She opened the creaky old door...and most certainly got a surprise. There he was, kissing some blonde in her gym class. Artemis, was it? Tears filled the brunette's eyes as she weakly punched him in the gut and pulled the blonde's ponytail very hard then ran away in tears._

Wally squeezed his eyes shut at the painful memory. Jenni packed a hard punch, and seeing her so weak and fragile shattered him. She didn't no why he had to do it, why he was forced to kiss that girl...but he would never get a chance to explain now.

It made him feel terrible. That girl was a horrible kisser, and cheating on Jenni woud always be the worst mistake he ever made in his life. But some people didn't agree...

"Hey, watch where you're going, bastard!" A gothic brunette with pink streaks nin her hair snapped at him when he ran into her. She stepped on his foot with her giant black heel as she and a goth named Rachel walked away snickering.

He sighed. That girl reminded him so much of..."JENNIFER!" He yelled. She froze and turned around, her streaked hair swishing out behind her. "Wha-Wally?" Her scowl softened for a moment before she realized who he was. Her hardend and she turned back around.

"ASSHOLE!" She yelled before stomping away, Rachel hot on her heels. Wally's heart shattered again as his goofy grin melted away into a depressed forwn. "Jennifer...' He whimpered, sinking to his knees and crying.

**THANK YOU, KIRKANALO, FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER!**

**AND THE DRAMA HAS BEGUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT FLINX, IT'S MY FAVORITE SHIP! THIS IS ALL APART OF MY MASTER PLAN...**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
